warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The warrior code
The warrior code is a list of 15 different rules that were invented when the Clans were first born. When Thunder, Shadow, Wind and River came together under StarClan, StarClan pronounced that there had to be a warrior code to keep peace and balance. Thunder, Shadow, Wind and River all agreed to follow under it and live by it. It is taught from the first means of kithood to when an elder is faced with death. It is often being broken, mostly by ThunderClan and ShadowClan, and in severe cases, the cats who break it are punished, for it is not supposed to be tested or pushed. It is said that, as long as the Clans follow under the warrior code, no harm shall come to them. *Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. *Do not hunt or trespass on another Clans' territory. *Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the Elders. *Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. *A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. ( This rule was infamously broken by Brokenstar of ShadowClan, when he forced ShadowClan kits to become apprentices before they were ready. He also trained them too hard, and killed some of them. Some were made warriors before they were even six moons old.) *Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. *A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. (This rule was broken by Firestar when he named Brambleclaw his deputy, who had not yet received his first apprentice.) *The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires. *After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. (Bluestar broke this rule when she named Fireheart her deputy.) *A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. *Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. (This is one of the most commonly broken rules, with many Clans crossing boundaries to catch prey or apprentices not acknowledging the boundaries.) *No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. (Fireheart and Graystripe saved Mistyfoot's kits from the flood in Forest of Secrets. In Sunset, Russetfur and a ShadowClan patrol broke this law, watching Berrykit struggle with his tail caught in a fox trap, and making no move to help him.) *The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. *An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense. *A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. * Additional Rule: Medicine cats may not have a mate or kits. Famous Breakers of the Warrior Code Good Cats * Firestar * Graystripe * Bluestar * Yellowfang * Cloudtail * Silverstream * Oakheart * Leafpool * Crowfeather * Brambleclaw * Lionblaze * Raggedstar *Jayfeather Bad Cats *Tigerstar *Hawkfrost *Brokenstar *Ashfur *Hollyleaf